Data transmission is an important part of many integrated circuits and systems having integrated circuits. Data is typically communicated with an integrated circuit by way on an input/output (I/O) port. Data may be communicated in a system in different formats and according to a variety data communication protocols. However, the input/output circuits can significantly affect the performance of an integrated circuit device. Accordingly, I/O ports are often designed to enable certain performance characteristics of the I/O port, and therefore the integrated circuit device and possibly a system implementing the integrated circuit device.
One example of a receiver circuit for receiving data in an input/output port is a Schmitt trigger device which provides hysteresis to insure that the data is properly received. Schmitt trigger devices or other receiver circuits may be implemented differently depending upon the voltage of the signal which is received. With technology advancements and data rates increasing, using the same circuit for receiving data according to different I/O standards may leave a reduced margin to correctly receive the data. Such technology and data rates may result in reduced performance, including data errors resulting from data which is not correctly received.